Ask Anna
by xPrincessKagurax
Summary: Love always has problems. Meet Anna. She'll help you solve them, but at a price. hiatus
1. A Shy Girl's Problem

xPrincessKagurax: Hey and welcome to the first chapter of Ask Anna.

Anna: _Why do I have to be here?_

xPrincessKagurax: Cuz you're kinda the main character.

Anna:_ Fine. Anyway, xPrincessKagrax does not own Naruto._

xPrincessKagurax: Hey!

Anna:_ What? And besides you still own me. Unfortunately._

xPrincessKagurax: What was that?!

Anna: _Nothing. On with the chapter. Now!_

* * *

Hinata walked through the streets of Konoha, hoping that she would run into Naruto.

She sighed.

_I wish I had the confidence to ask him out_, she thought.

"Yeah, and that's how I got a date with him," said a girl to her friends. "It was so weird. I didn't even act like myself. It's all thanks to Anna."

"Um, excuse me?" asked Hinata, walking over to her. "Who's Anna/"

"Oh, she's this girl who only appears at one place in the village at night. You tell her the name of the person you wanna date and somehow she makes it happen."

"Could…could you show me where?"

"Sure, follow me."

Hinata followed her a few streets over until she stopped in front of an alley.

"Here it is."

"This is it?"

"Yeah."

The girls walked away, but Hinata just stood there staring at the alley.

_I'm scared to go in there_, she thought. _But what do I have to lose?_

XxXxXxXxX

"Hello?" asked Hinata, as she stood in front of the alley. "Is anyone here?"

A figure in a black, hooded cloak appeared from the shadows.

"Are… are you A-anna?" asked a scared Hinata.

The figure slid Hinata a piece of paper.

Hinata picked it up and read it.

_I am._

"Can you get me a date with Naruto?"

_Yes. Tomorrow, ask him out._

"Is there a price?"

_There's always a price for love._

"What is it?"

_I decide that later._

"Okay."

Anna stepped back into the shadows and disappeared.

XxXxXxXxX

The next day, Hinata went to Naruto's house.

"Oh, hey, Hinata," said Naruto, as he opened the door.

"H-hi, Naruto," she stuttered.

"So, what's up?"

Hinata suddenly felt an energy flow through her. "Naruto, will you go on a date with me?"

_Wow, that wasn't really like me_, thought Hinata.

"Sure. How about lunch at Ichiraku's?"

"Okay. I'll meet you there at noon."

"See ya the," said Naruto, closing the door.

XxXxXxXxX

Hinata was still in a state of shock as she walked towards Ichiraku's. She was able to go to Naruto's house and ask him out. And he said yes.

"Hey, Hinata."

She looked up and saw Naruto.

"Oh, hey, Naruto," she said.

"You ready to get some ramen?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," he said, pulling her. "Let's go."

XxXxXxXxX

"Okay, Hinata," said Naruto. "You can get whatever you want. My treat."

"Thanks."

At the end of their meal, Naruto asked, "Hinata?"

"Yeah?"

"You're really pretty."

"Really? Thanks."

"Wow," said Naruto, surprised. "You didn't blush or faint."

"I know. It's weird."

"Um, Hinata?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna go out with me tonight? There's this fancy restaurant that just opened and-"

"Sure. Meet me at my house."

XxXxXxXxX

"Where is it?" mumbled Hinata, searching through her room. "Naruto's gonna be here soon and I can't find my necklace."

"Hinata?" she heard Naruto ask. "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

"I've been waiting downstairs for a while. What's been taking you so long?"

"I can find my necklace. It's the one that Kurenai-sensei gave me for my birthday."

"I'll help look."

"Thanks."

"Hey, Hinata? Who's Anna?"

"What do you mean?"

"She left you a note," said Naruto, handing her a piece of paper.

_Thanks for the necklace._

_-Anna_

* * *

xPrincessKagurax: Thank you all for reading the first chapter of Ask Anna. And don't worry. This isn't a one-shot. There will be more chapters. Right, Anna?

Anna: _Whatever._

xPrincessKagurax: Ignore her. She's still upset that I own her. Anyway, please review.


	2. A Pinkette's Dilema

xPrincessKagurax: Hey, and welcome to chapter two of Ask Anna.

Anna: _This chapter is in dedication to the-wandering-scribe._

xPrincessKagurax: Yeah, the advice you gave me was amazing.

Anna: _xPrincessKagurax does not own Naruto or any of the characters, accept me. Now, let's go to chapter two._

xPrincessKagurax: Why are you nothing like your character in the story?

Anna: _Blame the writer._

xPrincessKagurax: I think I like you better in the story.

* * *

"What do you think of this dress?" asked Hinata, wearing a green dress with light pink flowers.

"It looks really nice," said Sakura, smiling. "The flowers really bring out your eyes, but the blue dress does, too."

"I think I'll get the blue one. This dress would look so much better on you. You're getting it."

"What?" asked Sakura, shocked. "I can't afford it."

"So?" said Hinata, heading towards the dressing room. "I'll pay."

_Looks like Hyugas just have money to blow_, thought Sakura.

After they checked out, Sakura suggested that they go for some ice cream. Hinata got chocolate ice cream and Sakura got strawberry.

"So where are you gonna wear your dress to?" asked Sakura.

"Probably on my next date with Naruto."

Sakura sighed. "It must be nice to have a boyfriend."

"Quit acting so depressed. Maybe Lee will ask you out. I think he likes you."

"Lee's nice, but-"

"You still have feeling for Sasuke," finished Hinata.

"Yeah, I do."

"That's it," said Hinata. "If you're that desperate, I need to tell you a secret. Are you that desperate?"

"You're seriously asking that. I'm obsessing over a guy who broke my heart three years ago. Yeah, I'm that desperate."

"Okay," said Hinata, looking to make sure no one was listening. "Have you ever hear of someone named Anna?"

"No."

"Anna's some girl who only appears in the alley way behind Yamanaka Flowers. She only at night there. You go there and tell her who you want to date. She makes it happen."

"She seems strange."

"She is, but who are we to judge?"

"How will she get me a date with Sasuke? He's not here."

"She was able to give me the confidence to ask Naruto out. I'm sure she can get Sasuke to come back to the village."

"Maybe I'll give this Anna a chance. The alley behind Yamanaka Flowers, right?" asked Sakura, with a huge grin.

"Yep," replied Hinata, with an equally big smile.

XxXxXxXxX

"Anna?" asked Sakura, standing at the enterance of the alley.

Anna appeared from the shadows, looking as mysterious as ever.

"Anna, can you get me a date with Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

_Of course._

"But he's not here."

_He'll still go on a date with you._

"How?"

_I have my ways. Now, are you willing to pay the price?_

"Price? What price?"

_You have to pay a price if you want to date Sasuke using my powers._

"What is the price?"

_You'll see. Now, do you accept it?_

"I won't die, will I?"

_No._

"I accept, Anna!"

XxXxXxXxX

Sakura sighed, returning home from a long day.

She laid down on the couch and started to think about everything. _I wonder how Hinata's date with Naruto went? I wonder how Anna was able to give Hinata confidence? Probably with that strange power. I wonder when she's going to use it to help me? Soon, I hope. I'm getting tired._

With that, Sakura fell asleep.

*Flashback Start*

Sakura was standing on the stone path that led out of the village. She saw Sasuke coming her way, with his backpack.

"What are you ding here in the middle of the night?" he asked.

"If you were leaving, you'd come this way. That's why I'm here," she said.

"Go home and get some sleep," Sasuke said, walking past her.

"Why aren't you saying anything to me," she asked, crying. "Why do you never say anything to me?"

"I don't need your help," he said, without looking back.

"You always hated me. Remember? We were here when we found out our teams. You were mad at me then."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course not. But that's when it started. It was the four of us. It was sometimes hard, but I liked it. If you get revenge, no one will be happy. Even you and me."

"We're not the same. Now, there's something I must do. That's the only reason I'm alive. I'll never be like you or Naruto."

"Please don't go back to being alone. You told me what it was like. I have friends and family, but without you, I'm alone, too."

"We're all starting new paths."

Sakura started crying harder. "I love you, Sasuke!"

*End Flashback*

"Sakura. Sakura, wake up."

"I'll me up in a minute, Mom," she said, still half asleep.

"Sakura, open your eyes."

'Fine,"she said, opening them, only to see the guy she was dreaming about. At first, she thought be was dreaming until she remembered Anna. Then, it hit her. "How did you in my house?!"

"I'm a ninja, Sakura," said Sasuke.

"Okay, but who are they?" she asked, pointing to his teammates.

"That's Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo."

"Yeah, now, why are you here?"

If you looked close enough, you could almost see Sasuke blush.

"Well, I've been thinking about you lately and I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me."

"What?" asked Karin, holding on to Sasuke's arm. "You don't mean that. I'm sure you wanted to say that to me. Right?"

"No." He pushed her off. "Well, Sakura?"

_What?! _Sakura shouted in her mind. _Wait, if this really is Anna doing this, I wanna get my money's worth. _"Of course."

"Alright," said Sasuke, pulling her up. "Let's go."

XxXxXxXxX

"Where are we going?" asked Sakura, as Sasuke and her walked through the village.

"I'm not sure," he said. "Where do you want to go?"

"Um, I guess we could go get something to eat and maybe watch the sunset."

"Okay, where do you want to eat?"

_Time to put Anna's powres to the test_, thought Sakura. "I was kind of in the mood for something sweet. Can we get some dango? I know you don't like it but. . . "

"Sure, but only because you want it."

_Thank you, Anna!_

After they ate, they went up to the Hokage monument to watch the sunset.

"It's beautiful," said Sakura, looking at the pink and gold sky.

"I think you're more beautiful," said Sasuke, holding her hand.

Sakura blushed a Hinata red. "T-thanks."

"Sakura, I'm only going to be in the village a few more days and was wondering if I could spend them with you."

She looked way alittle sad. "I can't. I want to, but I can't. I have a mission to the Sand Village tomorrow and I won't be back for a few weeks."

"Oh. Sakura?"

"Yes?" she asked looking up at him. Before she realized what happened, he kissed her.

"Can I at least walk you home?"

"Of course."

XxXxXxXxX

_I wish yesterday never ended_, thought Sakura the next morning. _I'd better get ready for the mission._

Sakura was just about to leave when she remembered she wasn't wearing her headband. She started looking for it until she found a note addressed to her.

_Don't worry. Your headband was the price, not your life._

_Anna_

XxXxXxXxX

"Alright!" shouted Karin, at the alley behind Yamanaka Flowers. "Come on out, Anna! I know all about you!"

Anna appeared from the shadows.

_What?_

"Get me a date with Sasuke."

_Are you willing to pay the price?_

"Of course."

_No._

"Why not?!"

_Why should I, Karin?!_

"How do you know my name?"

_Get out, Karin! _Anna threw a kunai at her and she left.

Anna sat against the wall at the back of the alley. If anyone could have seen her face, they would have seen a tear roll down her cheek.

* * *

Anna:_ How do I know Karin?!_

xPrincessKagurax: Can't say.

Anna: _Then, can you tell me why I was crying?_

xPrincessKagurax: Nope, It'll give away the ending.

Anna: _Do you even know how it's gonna end?_

xPrincessKagurax: Of course.

Anna: _Review._


	3. A Tomboy's Trouble

xPrincessKagurax: Hey, sorry I haven't written in a while. I was feeling guilty so I accidently gave myself writer's block. Very bad writer's block.

Anna: _What'd you do that made you feel guilty?_

xPrincessKagurax: Well, now it's kinda funny. My brother and cousin were arguing so I locked them in a room together.

Anna: _I wish I could've been there. _

xPrincessKagurax: Yeah.

Voice: Sis?

xPrincessKagurax: -looks at who was talking and shudders- Oh, hey, guys. -starts to back away- How did you two get in here?

Pizza832(my brother's user name): -points to door leading to story-

xPrincessKagurax: Oh. -is pulled away- Anna, help!

Anna: _I'd better help Kagura, so in the meantime, start reading the chapter._

* * *

"You're late, Tenten," said Neji, as Tenten made her way to the training ground.

"Sorry," she said. "The village is in an uproar about that festival. See?" She pulled out several paper telling about the festival.

"I also received lots of papers," said Lee, appearing out of nowhere.

"Can we get back to training?" asked Neji.

"Sure. So, are you going to ask anyone to the festival?" asked Tenten.

"I was going to ask the youthful flower, Sakura, but she's not here," said Lee, sadly.

"I see. What about you, Neji?"

"I'd rather not waste my time on something like that," said Neji.

"Right." Tenten looked away and saw Hinata walking towards them. "Hey, Hinata."

"Hi, Tenten, Lee, Neji," she said.

"Hello, Hinata," said Lee.

"Neji, my father wanted to see you."

"Alright," he said. "We'll train later."

"I'll see you later Tenten," said Lee.

Neji and Lee walked away, but Hinata stayed with Tenten. "Did you ask him yet?" she asked.

"No," said Tenten. "I keep mentioning the festival, but I don't think he wants to go. He keeps saying it's a waste of time.

"You can still ask Anna."

"I already told you!" she shouted. "I'm not gonna ask some girl, whose face we don't even know, to help me! I'd rather just go ask Neji myself!"

"Fine. Then, go ask him now."

"You know what? I will." She started running in his direction. "Neji! Neji, wait up!"

"What is it, Tenten?" he asked.

"That festival, do you want to go with me?"

He was silent for a second, then, said, "You of all people shouldn't be worried about something like that."

He walked away and Tenten turned towards Hinata. "Where did you say Anna was?"

XxXxXxXxX

It was pitch black that night when Tenten went to see Anna. She stood in front of the alley and said, "Come on out, Anna."

Sure enough, Anna appeared.

"Anna, I hear that you can get someone a date with whoever they want. Is that true?"

_It is._

"Okay. I want a date with Neji."

_Are you willing to pay the price?_

Tenten was surprised. She wasn't told anything about a price. "What price?" she asked.

_I guess whoever told you about didn't tell you everything._

"I guess she didn't. So what is it?"

_You'll find out later. Do we have a deal?_

"Yeah, we do."

XxXxXxXxX

"Great," said Tenten, running to the training grounds. "I'm late again."

"Tenten," said Neji, when she got there.

"I know, I'm late."

"Actually, it's about that festival tonight. Do you want to go with me?"

Tenten stood there a minute while her brain processed what just happened. She smiled, thinking, _Thank you, Anna! _"Of course I would."

"I'll meet you there."

"Alright."

Just then, Lee came. "Sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry about it," said Neji.

"Uh, did I miss something, Tenten? Neji never goes easy on us if we're late."

"Nothing you should be worrying about."

"If you say so."

With that, the three started to train.

XxXxXxXxX

Tenten stood there in a dark purple kimono with red flowers and a white obi. She looked at her reflection in the mirror again. Her was down from her buns.

_Where did I put those elactics! I hate when my hair is down._

She eventually gave up and started walking to meet Neji. The village was beautifully decorated. She started thinking of how beautiful the next one would be. For some reason, she felt something hit her head. In her hair was a paper airplane. She took it out and noticed it was written on.

_Hey, I've seen those words before._

She unfolded it and read it.

_Have fun at the festival and thanks for the elactics._

_~Anna_

She looked around, but didn't see anyone suspisious. Obviously Anna was gone.

"Hey, Tenten," said Neji, walking up to her.

"Oh, hey."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

XxXxXxXxX

The next day, Jiraiya decided to have some fun and annoy Tsunade.

"Hey, Tsunade," he said, walking in.

"What do you want now?" she ask.

"Did you hear about that Anna girl?"

"Not really. I've had too much to worry about."

"Well, she can get anyone a date with whoever they want using her chakra."

"Impressive."

He laughed. "Maybe I'll ask her for a date with you."

As he left, he thought, _I wonder if she knows I was joking? Oh, well._

"Shizune!" shouted Tsunade. "We have to stop Anna's business!"

* * *

Anna: _As you can see Kagura's not here at the moment, so I'm gonna end the chapter._ -starts reading off of paper that says 'How to end chapter three.' -_ "Thank you for reading this chapter. I would like to thank the-wandering-scribe, fishgirlclw, izzeroo, and VampireWolfGirl for reviewing for chapter two. Everyone, follow there lead and review. The Battle of Marathon was the first battle-" Huh?_ -takes a better look at paper- _Why did she write this in her history notebook? Anyway, review._


	4. A Blonde's Difficulty

xPrincessKagurax: I have returned with a new chapter.

Anna: _At least it didn't take as long as last time._

xPrincessKagurax: Yeah, good point.

Anna: _Are you going to update faster?_

xPrincessKagurax: Why am I being lectured by my own OC?

Anna: _Why ask me?_

xPrincessKagurax: I don't know. I also don't own Naruto.

Anna: _But you do own me._

xPrincessKagurax: I know.

* * *

Tsunade sat behind her desk as she stared at Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu.

"So, why are we here?" asked Naruto. "And more importantly, why is Sasuke back?!"

"Hn," mumbled said Uchiha.

"The eight of you are here because you have all either met with Anna or had a connection with someone who did," said Tsunade. "Sasuke is here because of Sakura. Now, someone tell me, how did this start?"

Hinata spoke up. "I was the first one out of us to see Anna."

"And how did you find out about her?"

"I heard some girls talking about how Anna helped them."

"I see. Then, you told the others about her."

"Yes."

"Now, tell me about this Anna."

"See only meets you at night," said Tenten. "Behind Yamanaka Flowers. She always wears this cloak, so you can't see her face. Anna only communicates through letters. She can get you a date with whoever you want but she takes something of yours."

"Actually," cut in Karin. "She won't make a deal with just anyone. I went to ask with a date with Sasuke and she wouldn't agree to it."

"Interesting," said Tsunade.

"I think Anna knows me. She knew my name but I didn't tell her it. I don't know who she is though."

"She could know all our names," countered Tenten. "Hinata found a note from Anna in her room and she didn't tell her name either."

"Sakura also got a note and she didn't tell Anna," said Hinata.

"Anna is one strange girl," said Tsunade more to herself than to anyone in the room. "You are free to go." They left and Tsunade turned towards Shizune. "Call in Ino."

XxXxXxXxX

"You wanted to see me, Lady Tsunade?" asked Ino, when she came in.

"Yes. Do you know anything about Anna?"

"I've heard some things here and there, but I don't know that much."

"Anna is a girl who can get people a date with almost anyone they want. She appears at night in the alley behind your family's flower shop."

Ino looked surprised. "I had no idea she was that close to me."

"Ino, I want you to make a deal with Anna. She obviously has a large amount of chakra and I don't trust her."

"What deal?"

"Ask for a date with someone. It doesn't matter who. Afterwards, we'll track the chakra on whoever the other person is."

"Alright, I understand."

"Good."

XxXxXxXxX

It was around midnight when Ino went to the alley behind the flower shop. She never really realized how creepy it was until now. Out of the shadows came a figure in a cloak.

_So this is Anna_, thought Ino.

_You were looking for me? _came Anna's reply.

"Yes, I was."

_Who would you like a date with?_

"I would like a date with Sai. And the price?"

_It seems you know more about me than most people do. Your price will be decided later._

"Is that it?"

_Yes. Have fun with Sai._

Ino blinked for a second, only to have Anna disappear.

"That girl is very strange," said Ino, leaving, unaware that someone was watching her.

XxXxXxXxX

The next night, Ino was working at the flower show, thinking about last night. _I wonder how long it takes for her chakra to work. I hope it's soon. I really do like Sai but I don't know if he likes me. If Anna really can help others, why should she be considered a threat? Well, she's extremely creepy, doesn't talk, and doesn't show her face. That's not a crime though._

Ino sighed. _I shouldn't be thinking all this. My mission is to help track down Anna._

"Ino?" asked someone.

She looked up and saw Sai smiling at her.

"Oh, hey," she said. "I didn't see you there."

"I could tell. I was trying to talk to you for a few minutes, but you weren't paying attention."

"Sorry, I was thinking about something. So, why are you here?"

A slight blush appeared on Sai's face, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. "I came to buy some flowers," he said, picking up a few roses and giving her some money.

"I see. So, are they for anyone special?"

"Actually, yes."

"Oh, really. Who?"

Sai blushed again. "They're for you," he said, holding them out for her.

"You didn't have to buy me flowers. My parents own the shop."

"I know but I didn't know how else I'd ask you?"

Now, it was Ino's turn to blush. "Ask me what?"

"Do you want to go see some fireworks with me? They're going on right now."

Ino hugged him. "Of course! Let's go."

They walked outside and saw bright red, purple, and pink explosions in the sky.

"This is beautiful," said Ino.

"Ino?" asked Sai.

"Yeah?"

He tilted her head up and kissed her.

_Wow, this night is awesome_, thought Ino. She reached for the flower that Sai had given her, only to find that it was gone. _Aww, that's too bad. I wonder what happened to it._

XxXxXxXxX

"And the fireworks were so beautiful," said Ino.

"Can you try not to get off topic?" asked Tsunade.

"I'm sorry, but it was just so wow."

"Uh, Lady Tsunade?" asked Shizune, opening the door. "A package came for you."

"Well, bring it in," she said. Shizune put the box on the desk. "So, who sent it?"

"That's what I wanted to tell you."

The three of them looked at what it said on it.

_To: Tsunade & Ino  
__From: Anna_

"From Anna?" asked Ino.

Tsunade opened the box and inside was a few roses and a note.

_I do not like being tricked. Here's your refund. My chakra spell on Sai is worn off and he will have no memory of last night, but he will still remember that you two are dating.  
__-Anna_

* * *

xPrincessKagurax: Okay, maybe that chapter could have been better.

Anna: -sarcasticly- _Really?_

xPrincessKagurax: To anyone who may be reading this, I need some help. I kinda ran out of ideas for couples. If anyone has any suggestions for the next couples, please send them in.

Anna: _You're the author! You're supposed to know what'll happen in this story!_

xPrincessKagurax: -mad- Well, sorry.

Anna: -sigh- _I guess we'll see you in the next chapter._


	5. A Masked Teacher's Obstacle

xPrincessKagurax: And we have another chapter!

Anna: _Took you long enough._

xPrincessKagurax: What do you mean by that?

Anna: _Oh, nothing._

xPrincessKagurax: I do not own Naruto.

Anna: _But you do own me._

xPrincessKagurax: Yep. So read, review, and beware the ides of March.

Anna: _Ides?_

* * *

"…and that's all the information we have on Anna right now," concluded Tsunade to the jonin and Shikamaru standing before her. "If any of you are willing to help, please contact Shikamaru. You are free to go."

"What a drag," sighed Shikamaru, once they were outside. "Why did I get stuck working on this?"

"Well, you are the smartest out of the rookie nine," said Asuma.

"I agree," said Kurenai. "You should be proud to be working on this."

Kurenai and Asuma stared at each other. Awkward silence.

"You wanna know something I heard?" asked Anko, smiling. "I heard a rumor that the only reason Lady Tsunade is trying so hard to catch Anna is because Jiraiya said he was going to ask for a date with Tsunade."

All of them shuddered at the thought of those two being a couple. "That would be something to fear," said Shikamaru.

"I wish I could erase that image from my mind," said Gai. Everyone agreed to that.

"But really," continued Anko. "I don't think that Anna deserves to be treated like a criminal. I don't see any crimes she's committed. Yeah, she's powerful but if she lives in Konoha, she can't be our enemy."

"Enemy or ally, she still needs to be found for questioning," Kakashi said.

"That is true," agreed Shikamaru. "And since when is she our ally?"

"I never said she was! I just think she's not that bad!" Anko stormed off.

"What did we do that got her so mad?" asked Gai.

"I think someone should check on her," said Kurenai.

"Well, Lee and I are supposed to run 500 laps around the village today, so I can't." Gai left.

"I promised Choji I'd take him out to eat, so bye." Asuma left.

"I'm helping Hinata train." Kurenai left.

"I need to finish talking to Lady Tsunade." Shikamaru went back inside.

Kakashi sighed. He walked off in the direction Anko went to try and find her.

XxXxXxXxX

"I'll take another dango," ordered Anko, finishing up her first order.

"Coming up."

Kakashi walked into the restaurant and saw Anko eating. He walked up to the table she was at and sat down. "Anko?"

"Oh, hey Kakashi," she said, smiling like nothing ever happened. "You want something to eat?"

"Not really-"

"Make that two orders. So, why are you here?"

"Well, you left angry, so I came to see if you were okay."

The food came and they started eating. "I was just stating my opinion. Anna isn't a bad person. I actually feel sorry that she's wanted in the village she lives in."

"I do have to feel bad for her about that." He stared at her. "Why do you care so much about her?"

"I don't have any connections to her, if that's what you're asking."

"No, I didn't mean it like that."

"Don't worry," she smiled. "I'll forgive you if you pay for the bill."

Anko hadn't been there for that long, so Kakashi figured that she couldn't have had more than three orders. "Alright," he agreed.

"Thanks," she said, leaving before he could change his mind.

Kakashi sighed. To her they were only friends, but Kakashi really did like her as more. Her words went through his head. _Anna isn't a bad person. _He thought for a minute and decided he was going to go see what Anna was really like. The bill came to the table and Kakashi looked at it. "She ate how much?!"

XxXxXxXxX

"Anna?" asked Kakashi, in the alley that night. "Are you here?"

_Of course I am._

Kakashi looked at the paper and then to the mysterious matchmaker. All he could see of her was her mouth and chin. As usually she was wearing a black cloak. "It's hard to believe that someone like you could cause trouble in an entire village."

_I don't believe I was the one who caused this crisis._

"Even knowing the village is after you, you don't seem to be afraid of me."

_I have no reason to. You're just one of the many who desire my help._

Kakashi gave a small chuckle. "You're right about that. Can I have a date with Anko?"

_Yes, you can._

"The price?"

_It varies on the person._

"We have a deal, Miss Matchmaker."

_I prefer Anna, Mister Copy Cat. _

XxXxXxXxX

Kakashi was walking to Anko's favorite dango shop. That's where he was certain she was. Sure enough, she was there.

"Hey, Kakashi!" shouted Anko, waving to him with two dango sticks in her hand.

"Hello, Anko," he said. "That wasn't nice of you yesterday. I can't believe you at that much in such a short period of time."

"Hehe, sorry about that."

"So, Anko?"

"Hmm?" She was eating dango so her mouth was full.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Anko stopped eating when she heard that. She started to smile. "I knew you liked me!"

"You knew?"

"Of course I did. Kurenai was actually the one who told me. And guess what? I like you too."

"You do? Wait, then I went to Anna for nothing?"

"You met with Anna? Was she as bad as everyone said?"

"Yes, I met with her and she actually was somewhat nice. But the whole alley at night, cloak, and communicating with paper, it's definitely something most people would be scared of."

She smiled. "So, as a first date, you can treat me out to some sweet bean soup."

"Deal." Kakashi sighed, knowing that he was going to be paying for more that two bowls.

XxXxXxXxX

The next day, when Kakashi woke up, he noticed that something was missing. He wasn't wearing his mask. "What the heck?!"

He started looking around for it, trying to remember if he took it off before he went to sleep. Instead of finding his mask, he found a note.

_Yes, you still had to pay a price and it was your mask. Stop worrying, I know you __have an extra. Be lucky I only took one.  
__-Anna_

_

* * *

_

xPrincessKagurax: I personally think this chapter didn't come out good. I'm not that good with the senseis.

Anna: _No, you are not._

xPrincessKagurax: Gee, thanks. Also if anyone had any writing advice, I could really use it.

Anna: _Until next chapter._

xPrincessKagurax: And remember to review.


	6. Author's Note

xPrincessKagurax: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Gomennasai! I'm horrible for not updating in, um…

Anna: _Four months._

xPrincessKagurax: Yeah, what she said. I'm sorry but I got writer's block and then I got distracted and procrastinated and school and exams and now it's summer and I know there's no point in excuses. You have permission to hate us.

Anna: _Us?_

xPrincessKagurax: Fine, you have permission to hate me. I'll try to have the next chapter up by the end of the month.

Anna: _She is truly sorry._

xPrincessKagurax: Yeah.


	7. A Food Lover's Situation

xPrincessKagurax: I didn't finish in time. I'm sorry. You all have permission to hate me.

Anna: _Yeah, you can hate her._

xPrincessKagurax: I don't own anything.

Anna: _That too._

xPrincessKagurax: You still have permission to hate me.

* * *

Choji smiled as he walked towards Ichiraku's. Training had ended early that day, just in time for lunch.

"Hey, Teuchi," he said, sitting down. "I'll take the usual."

"Coming up, Choji."

"I'll have what he's having," said a girl's voice.

Choji looked to his right and saw a girl two seats down, finishing what looked like her fourth bowl of ramen. She had long, light blue hair, tied into two ponytails and sparkling green eyes.

"Alright," replied Teuchi, giving them their orders. "Here you go."

"Thank you," they responded.

While Choji ate, he couldn't help but stare at the girl.

She put the money on the counter and stood up. "That was delicious, Teuchi."

"Glad you liked it, Wakana."

As she left, Choji noticed a Cloud headband around her right arm. "Teuchi, who is she?"

"Her name's Wakana. The Leaf and Cloud Villages got into another argument. She came here to help resolve it."

"Do you know how long she's going to be here for?"

"I'm not sure, but she's been coming here every day for lunch for the past three days."

"I see."

"Why so many questions about her?"

"I saw her Cloud headband and I was curious why she was here." Choji sighed to himself. That was such an obvious lie.

XxXxXxXxX

"Choji, training hasn't ended yet!" shouted Ino, attempting to stop him from leaving.

"But it's lunchtime!" he yelled, pointlessly trying to escape. "And I'm hungry!"

"You just ate an hour ago!"

"I'm still hungry!"

"Choji, you can eat later," sighed Shikamaru.

"No, I can't!"

"And why's that?"

He finally broke free from Ino's grip. "Because I can't!" he yelled, running to Ichiraku's.

Shikamaru sighed again, muttering, "What a drag."

"Is it just me or did he seem suspicious?" Ino asked.

"This is Choji we're talking about. You know how he gets when he's hungry."

XxXxXxXxX

_Need to get to Ichiraku's! _thought Choji, running. _Need to see Wakana! Can't be late! _His stomach growled. _Need ramen! Need- _Without even finishing that thought, he collided with another person. Both of them landed on the ground.

"What was that for?" asked Wakana, sitting up. She looked at Choji and smiled. "Oh, hey, you're the guy from the ramen stand yesterday. Choji, right?"

"That's right," he said, helping her up.

"I'm Wakana. By the way, you have great taste in ramen." She smiled again.

"It was pretty good. So, are you going to Ichiraku's now?"

"No, I just left there. I need to go to a meeting with the Hokage. You see, I'm from the Cloud Village," she said, showing her headband. "I'm here to help with an argument between our villages."

"I heard about it."

"Can we finish talking at Ichiraku's tomorrow because I'm going to be late. I'm sorry."

"That's fine," said Choji, watching her walk away. He sighed, walked to Ichiraku's, and sat down. "One usual."

"Hey, Choji," said Naruto, sitting next to him.

"Hi, Naruto," he sighed.

"You ok?"

"Not really."

He smiled. "It's about a girl, isn't it?"

"No it's not. I mean it might be but then again it might not be. Maybe it's about something else but-"

"Give it up. I know. I saw you with that Cloud girl."

Choji sighed and gave in. "Yeah, you're right."

"So did you ask her out yet?"

"She won't want to date me."

"You never know. After all, who would've thought Hinata liked me?"

_Actually, most of the village knew_, thought Choji. _Wait, Hinata went to see that Anna girl. Maybe I'll see her soon. _

XxXxXxXxX

"Hey, Choji," said Wakana, as he sat down for ramen. "Sorry about yesterday."

"It's not your fault," he said. "You're on a mission anyway."

"Yeah, and I'm really gonna miss this ramen. Can I have another bowl?" she asked Teuchi. He responded by placing another bowl in front of her.

"But you're not leaving anytime soon, right? I mean, you've only been here for a couple days."

"Apparently, my village didn't trust me. They sent more people to solve the problem. They fixed it faster than I did."

"So, you're mission's over?"

She sighed. "It was over before it even started. I really don't wanna go home. Konoha is so much nicer than Cloud."

"What if you had a permanent mission here?" Choji suggested.

She gave a small smile. "That would be great but I'd never get a mission like that."

"What if we talked to Lady Tsunade?"

"I don't want to keep troubling you. We don't have to."

"But I want to help you." _Because I like you._

"Maybe…" she mumbled, as she paid and started to leave.

XxXxXxXxX

Choji stood in front of the alley that Anna stayed in. At first he couldn't see anything, but then he saw a shadow move and a piece of paper in front of him.

_You want a date?_

"More like I want someone to stay here."

_The Cloud girl?_

"Yeah, Wakana."

_I'll see what I can do. And there's still a price for it._

"I know about that."

_So we have a deal?_

"We do."

XxXxXxXxX

"Choji!" shouted, Wakana running towards him and almost tackling him.

"Hi, Wakana," he said. "You're in a good mood today."

"Yup," she said, nodding and smiling.

"Choji, who's this?" asked Shikamaru.

"This is Wakana," he responded.

"I'm interrupting your practice, aren't I?" she asked.

"Kind of," said Ino.

"Oops, sorry. I wanted to tell Choji something."

"Just make it quick," said Shikamaru.

"Okay. Choji, earlier today, Lady Tsunade wanted to see me and apparently my village sent a message to her. They want me to stay here longer. This is great news!"

"That is," smiled Choji. "Why don't we celebrate with ramen? My treat."

"Sure."

They walked to Ichiraku's, completely forgetting the practice. They ate their ramen and talked about all the best restaurants in the villages they liked.

They finished eating and Choji started looking for his coupon for a free bowl of ramen, but found a note.

_We did have a deal, remember?  
__-Anna_

XxXxXxXxX

Anna smiled, sitting down against one of the buildings in the alley. The ticket for a free bowl of Ichiraku ramen was in her hand. Anna had been to many different places and even she had to admit that Ichiraku's was the best.

The alley suddenly became darker and Anna looked towards the entrance. The silhouettes of two people were blocking part of what little light there was. She stood up and walked closer to them. That's when she noticed the cloaks they were wearing had red clouds.

"You must be Anna, un," said Deidara, taking a step closer to her.

* * *

Anna: _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are still mad at Kagura._

xPrincessKagurax: Why are you so mean to me?

Anna: _You made me wait for this chapter, too._


	8. The Akatsuki's Annoyance

xPrincessKagurax: I'm back with chapter eight.

Anna: _Finally._

xPrincessKagurax: I hope you don't mind, but this chapter's gonna be a little different than the other ones.

Anna: _Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling?_

xPrincessKagurax: -.- Anyway, I wanna thank Michi-tan and the-wandering-scribe for reviewing last chapter.

Anna: _Now, onto the story._

* * *

_I take it you two aren't here with girl problems, are you? _asked Anna.

"No, we're not, un," said Deidara.

_But you still want to use my powers?_

"Not us, but our organization, hmm."

_Akatsuki, am I correct?_

"You're right about that."

_I see._

Anna turned around and started running down the alley.

"After her, un!" shouted Deidara, as he and Tobi chased after her.

Tobi jumped and landed in front of her. "You can't escape from us," he said. She turned around and saw Deidara blocking her way out. She looked at both of them again and realized that it was going to be impossible to escape right now.

_Alright, you got me. Now what?_

"You work for us, un."

_Never! I'm not evil._

"Your village sure seems to think you are, hmm. They want you gone, to disappear. To them you're just a bad memory they want to forget, un."

_It's true they don't like me…_

"They don't deserve you to help them. Join us, un. We want you to be with us, hmm. Imagine how much more power you could have. With you we could be unstoppable, un. We could rule the world."

_You still can't convince me._

"What if I said you could get revenge on any and everyone who ever wronged you?"

_What if I said we have a deal?_

"I knew we would be able to convince you, hmm."

"Actually, Deidara-sempai," said Tobi. "You said she would probably be some stubborn girl you would have to nearly kill to get her to come with us."

*Bam, smack*

"Ow, don't hurt Tobi."

"You didn't have to tell her that, un!"

_And you didn't have to call me stubborn either!_

"You're mean to Tobi."

_Yeah yeah, we're mean to you. Now, let's get out of here._

"I think I'm gonna like you, un," said Deidara, creating a giant clay bird.

_You're pretty interesting yourself._

They climbed on the bird and it flew off. Anna kept looking back towards Konoha.

"Don't worry, un," said Deidara, not even looking at her. "You're doing the right thing."

"Um, Deidara-sempai?" asked Tobi.

"If it's not something important, don't say anything, hmm."

Tobi held up a paper saying, _No, I'm not._ "Anna jumped off."

"I'm gonna kill her, un!" he shouted, as the bird turned around.

"But leader said-"

"I don't care what he said, un. I'm gonna kill her! There she is, un!" He and Tobi jumped off the bird and it blew up. Anna looked back and saw the explosion coming towards her. She ran faster until she saw the village gates but the blast caught up to her.

Deidara and Tobi walked up to her.

"She's unconscious, sempai."

"Fine, un, she survived," he said, walking away. "I'm out of clay and can't make another bird. You're carrying her, hmm."

XxXxXxXxX

"Of course we have to wait until she wakes up."

"What if pretty boy over there killed her?"

"Shut up, un!"

Anna woke up, only to find herself chained to a wall in a cell, and to have the Akatsuki in front of the cell arguing about her.

"Sempai?"

"What, un?"

"The scary girl's awake."

All conversations stopped and all eyes were suddenly on her.

_Scary?_

"Apparently, you really scared our newest member," said Pain, walking to the front of the cell. "I'll make this simple, either you use your powers for us or we kill you."

_I don't suppose there's a third choice, is there?_

Konan picked up the paper. "You use paper jutsu?"

_Yeah, it's my specialty._

"Interesting. I say we give her a few days to think about our offer."

"Isn't leader supposed to make the decisions?" asked a confused Tobi.

"Fine, Pain and I will talk about what to do with her. Itachi, you watch her for now."

"You heard what she said," responded Pain. "Everyone out."

Everybody left the room but Itachi and Anna.

_So, what are the chances you're feeling sympathetic and willing to let me escape?_

"Very slim," he replied, staring at her.

_I should've known…_

"You expected a heartless murderer to help you?"

_I know you're not heartless._

Itachi activated his sharingan. "You really aren't someone to be underestimated. No wonder the Leaf Village never caught you."

_No, I'm just really sneaky._

"Sure you are."

_I am._

"Then why were you caught by us?"

_Ok, maybe not really sneaky but a little devious._

"You almost remind me of someone I knew a long time ago."

_Who?_

"It's nothing. Just a distance memory now."

_Someone you had to kill, am I correct?_

He glared at her. "It would be a smart idea to keep quiet right now."

No one said anything. Sometimes, after Itachi glared at Anna, you could almost hear him sigh.

Konan walked in. "Itachi, you can leave. I'll watch her now."

Itachi nodded and started to walk out, until a paper airplane got caught in his hair. He took it out and looked back to glare at Anna, but Konan was blocking his view. He walked out of the base and to a grave near a cliff. He looked out towards the stormy horizon. Itachi unfolded Anna's note.

_It must have been so hard to kill her. I wish I could help you, but I can't bring back the dead…_

The rain began to fall. Itachi kneeled by the grave, not realizing that it wasn't rain on his face but tears. "I'm sorry, Natsuko…"

XxXxXxXxX

"You seemed very skilled with your jutsu," complimented Konan.

_Thank you._

"I did notice something special about you when we first met. I also use paper jutsu. Although you did make a much more creative way to use it."

_It's nice to know I'm not the only one who uses it._

"I know you can use your other jutsus to help people find love, too."

_You want my help then._

"Yes."

Anna smiled, knowing there might be a way to escape after all.

* * *

xPrincessKagurax: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I liked it.

Anna: _I was different. I'll admit that._

xPrincessKagurax: Until next chapter.


End file.
